ben_and_toads_contestfandomcom-20200213-history
Unanimous Theme Song
The Unanimous Theme Song is the theme song sang by all of Unanimous' members, for all of season 1. Until June 12, 2013, formerly Priscilla Presley's death, Birdo and Yoshi recorded a song for all of the members of the team Unanimous (the team has 23 members, including Yoshi and Birdo, and the 21 men, and sometimes Peach and Daisy). Evan Cundal was replaced by Hanae Kimura during the theme song. Additions *Week 1: Hanae Kimura *Week 2: Esther Williams, Misao Okawa *Week 3: Mitsue Nagasaki (died 11 days after Williams, and five days after Kimura, Presley, and Bryan) *Week 4: Susannah Jones *Week 5: None *Week 6: None *Week 7: Zsa Zsa Gabor, Olivia de Havilland, Joan Fontaine *Week 8: Gallery Theme Songs Each song has 30 members (expect for week 1, has 29). Princess Peach said that she died June 12, 2013, but was still alive. Week 1 The original 23 (but Evan Cundal) is in the theme song. The members are: 22/23 of the original members. Birdo wanted to add 7 out of the required eight supercentenarians because she has a Golden Oldies and a Golden Youngest. SC's added by Birdo were: Hanae Kimura, Emma Morano-Martinuzzi, Jeralean Talley, Maria Gravigi-De Candia, Hatsue Ono (from week 1 to week 3), and Misao Okawa (who will be starting directing in week 2). Clive Dunn and Oscar Niemeyer sang only this week. The song's tune that Birdo and Yoshi said is to "Loca" by Shakira (The English version only). VERSE ONE Yoshi, Jiroemon Kimura, Birdo: BATC! BATC! Dance today! BATC! BATC! Week 2 Esther Williams was added in week 2. The song that Birdo said is to be "In My Head" by Jason Derulo. LYRICS Yoshi: BATC! Birdo! Yoshi, Birdo, Yoshi, Birdo, Yoshi, Birdo Let's start! Jiroemon Kimura: Everyone's lookin' for fun. OH! Ain't that you're on this season. OH! You ain't gonna dance without Maria Filippov. OH! Birdo: ALL: Week 3 Mitsue Nagasaki was added in week 3 after Cundal's elimination. Hatsue Ono's last week featured in the theme song. The song that Birdo said is to "Runaway" by Avril Lavigne. LYRICS Yoshi: Get up early in the morning and participate Clashed the season and we're not going to be late This season is gonna work because it is in range Looks like this season is going to rule Looks like me and Birdo are going to win Yes, we can, we could beat the other team We clashed our way to beat Backbone Today let's win and beat the other And we feel we're not dead We can keep this up Don't you wanna lose? ALL: I just wanna win and beat Backbone Winning a task is hard to do Forgot about this season and contestants, and announcers, yeah. I just wanna win and get this team Winning so easy it hurts like bad Forget about this season and contestants, and announcers, yeah. (The song ends with Misao Okawa's crown being her's now) Week 4 Susannah Jones was added in week 4 after Ford's elimination. They did Wannabe by The Spice Girls. LYRICS All: Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want So tell us what you want, what you really, really want I'll tell you what I want, what you really, really want So tell us what you want, what you really, really want I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really be on the season! VERSE ONE Yoshi: Wake up in the early morning, Terue Ashida starts the task Going on BATC, won't put up bad words Now don't go wasting our precious time When you're on the season, you make up new friends Birdo & Jiroemon Kimura (now Birdo and Yoshi): Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want So tell us what you want, what you really really want I'll tell you what I want, what you really really want So tell us what you want, what you really really want I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really be on the season! CHORUS ALL: If you wanna be on the season, you gotta have lots of fun The tasks are easy or hard, they're for everyone If you wanna be on the season, this is what you have Terue Ashida, Misao Okawa, and contestants, chill with Terue in a boat VERSE TWO Yoshi & Birdo: Season 1's a new season, and it's looking so fine Even though there's no Clive Dunn, we win a task Winners and losers, announcers and judges If you tell Birdo that you're not having fun, then we'll say "You're wrong!". Birdo & Jiroemon Kimura: Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want So tell us what you want, what you really really want I'll tell you what I want, what you really really want So tell us what you want, what I really really want I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really, really be on the season! ALL: If you wanna be on the season, you gotta have lots of fun The tasks are easy or hard, they're for everyone If you wanna be on the season, this is what you have Terue Ashida, Misao Okawa, and contestants, chill with Terue in a boat Yoshi & Birdo: So here's the story from A-Z, you wanna be on the season? Listen to Terue carefully Misao checks for points, Yoshino's making cards Terue announces the results, Maria G. runs the other team Sabrina's car, Birdo's helmet, other unanimous Edna Yoshi & Jiroemon Kimura: And as for me? 116 YEARS! ALL: Unanimous team is on a roll, now watch us here we go! Unanimous team is on a roll, now watch us here we go! ALL: If you wanna be on the season, you gotta have lots of fun The tasks are easy or hard, they're for everyone If you wanna be on the season, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta You gotta have lots of fun! Week 5 None of them added. They did "Mambo Number 5" by Lou Bega. Yoshi, Birdo & Misao Okawa: Ladies & gentlemen This is season song number 5 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 Everybody be on the season so let's win With the Unanimous team up to Kyoto Now were finally there but I really don't wanna Have no Jiroemon Kimura last week (this line was said by Birdo on June 12, 2013, everyone's death date) Week 6 Tune to: All Star by Smash Mouth Misao Okawa: My mother came and told me you're being on this season. It's time to get yourself out of bed. Got my red-green glasses and my helmet, hope she packed me the team Some pants so that we don't get cold Yoshi: Well, the season's start coming and they don't stop coming Unanimous is our name and we hit the ground running. Now we're on the season to have some fun, morning announcements done, is Jiroemon Kimura calling? Yoshi & Birdo: So much to do so much to see Can anyone find Misao Okawa or Jeralean Talley? You'll never know if you don't participate. Come on don't hit Jiroemon Kimura. ALL: Hey season we're on this show get you're clothes on go play Hey season we're on this show gonna be a good task Spend the week with Misao Okawa Participating in tasks where the fun because nothing lasts forever... Week 7 Tune to California Gurls by Katy Perry. Vera Lynn: Greetings contestants. Let's participate in tasks. Yoshi: We know this season Like this season's getting points Warm, cold, and hot There must be contestants in the task Birdo: Season, tasks and contestants Participating under the crown (yes) We need to keep it up Trying to win this week's task (yeah) Week 8 Tune to I Love It (I Don't Care) by Icona Pop. ALL: We got this feeling that the season 1 is airing now We clashed our way into the top now it's our turn We're Unanimous we are the best and we fight fair and square We clashed our way into the top CHORUS: Season One! We love it! (times ten) Week 9 Tune to: Stick to the Status Quo Vera Lynn: You can win There's nothing but tasks When I am on this season on a task But I've got a contestant Yoshi's tasks of obsession And we're gonna win this task ALL: Everybody gather around Misao Okawa: If Jiroemon Kimura calls Yoshi, Then I have you guys We love this show Jerry Lewis: What? Emmitt Smith: Contestants, announcers and even Koto Okubo. ALL: Not another sound! Misao Okawa: We hope to make our trip to Kyotango Week 10 Tune to: Arthur Theme song. Yoshi, Both Kimuras: The days I participate in season tasks to come to this show I can't wait to make new friends. ALL: And I say HEY (HEY) (Hanae and Jiroemon Kimura do it first, then others repeat.)! What a wonderful kind of show. Where you can learn to win or lose And get along with each other ALL: You gotta listen to the announcer Listen to Terue Ashida Listen to the announcer, win some week tasks Open up your arms, open up your ears. Week 11 Changes After June 12, 2013, they changed it. Category:Songs Category:Theme Songs